wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Nilbog
| web serial = Interlude 16 (Flashback), Sting 26.4 | family = }} '''Jamie Rinke '''is a crazed lunatic Cast (in depth)who rules Ellisburg as his personal fiefdom. Leaving some sources here to return later nilbog needs biomatter to work https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/29/interlude-16-donation-bonus/#comment-6965 how the town fell https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/worm-quotes-and-wog-repository.294448/page-4#post-15111106 on why he was allowed his fiefdom and something on his powers, how he was allowed to wallow in his psychoses. https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/worm-quotes-and-wog-repository.294448/page-3#post-15024624 Personality Withdrawn and isolated the former banker triggered Over the course of ten years with virtually no human contact, Jamie has regressed to a childlike perception of himself as a god. Given this he is practically incapable of deceit, seeing things in a fairy-tale mentality. His megalomaniac tendencies include being unable to interact with people unless he sees them as being of equal status to himself. Fellow monarchs of their specific kingdoms. This degradation has also decreased his ability to be a credible threat, but also made him more unpredictable. Appearance Jamie is described as a man, potbellied and hunchbacked, wearing a patchwork costume with jarring patterns of stripes and checkers. He wears a cloth crown with a cloth mask featuring beads for eyes and a perpetual leer of a smile. He frequently uses false puppet creatures that look like bloated versions of himself to deceive possible enemies. Abilities and Powers Jamie has the power to create minions that are customized with feelings and powers of their own. He does this recycling pre-existing living materielWildbow's Parahuman List. His monsters have the ability to breed and give birth to more monsters and come in a variety of shapes and forms, this earns him the S-class rating under the PRT Operations Manual as he is a "high level duplicator ... who operateat an exponential degree" with his creations having their own fantastic abilitiesQueen 18.4. As Nilbog, he is only limited in the amount of living matter he has to manipulate and shape. He converts this living matter from a target by enclosing them in one of his generated sacs. The target could fight free of able to but otherwise once enclosed the targets biological material is converted into a 'slurry' as Nilbog transfers them through his body into another sac where the slurries component parts can now be used for can be converted He can't pull anything from thin air. He needs to be in contact with X amount of helpless biomass to produce X amount of minion stuff. If the target can move, they can fight free of the enclosing sac. Once enclosed, it's a question of being transferred from one point of contact with Nilbog to another, processed as they pass through his body. The hunchback and robe are basically containers for the biomass (rendered into a slurry) that he's carrying on his person, and he wears a goblin suit (basically a created goblin with a Nilbog-shaped hole he can climb into) for the strength to haul it about. His creations form from his hands in placenta like sacs before he releases them. However, his monsters only have a lifespan of around three to four years, and is reportedly decreasing with each successive regeneration . With his monsters, he wiped out the human population of Ellisburg and killed all but two of the operatives that were sent in. He is spoken about in the same breath as the Slaughterhouse Nine and the Endbringers, but slightly less of a threat as he stays within his "Garden of Eden". According to Glaistig Uaine, he is the keeper of the "Maker" shard.Teneral e.1. History Background Jamie Rinke had a rich imagination as a child which he would draw on as an adult. Rinke originally a banker and a loner before he was fired from his job. Alone in his apartment he had his trigger event which was purportedly caused by his imminent homelessnessInterlude 16. He destroyed EllisburgComment by Wildbow on spacebattles, and defeated multiple PRT strike teams while driving off the accompanying capes from the toronto Protectorate. Amoung the PRT personnel there were only two survivors who made it out alive. Reputation Nilbog would be classified as an S-Class threat, mentioned in the same breath as the Endbringers, the Three Blasphemies, and SleeperSentinel 9.3. Post-Timeskip After twelve years of relative solitude, Nilbog was visited by the Slaughterhouse Nine and briefly captured, his creations running rampant due to his kidnapping. The nine were able to rapidly find a way to have Nilbog reinforce their forcesInterlude 26a. Nilbog would later be retrieved form the custody of the 9 by a protectorate team. Golden Morning Rinke participates in Worm's conclusion, and is thus given some degree of amnesty during the story's epilogue. He was later seen a guest of the joined the new Wardens after the final battle. Trivia *Nilbog is goblin spelled backwards. References: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:S-class threats